Burning
by 3DRiley
Summary: A story about a bad incident and a 13 year old Riley emotions trying to survive what is happening and what they will experience. Rated M for obvious reasons.


Will be polished on a later date. Just a little something I had on my mind for some time and had scraps of it flying around.  
Reviews and tips would be nice

Burning

Everything changed after moving to San Francisco, but it all got better. Riley found new friends, that love her just as much as her old ones, she found a new hockey team, their new house wasn't that bad after all and there where even pizza places that sold normal kinds of pizzas.  
Riley is 13 now, after all that happened, nothing could go wrong...

"So, can anyone tell me the answer to question number 4?" the teacher asked, hoping for someone to raise their hand.  
Riley drifted away into her mind again, thinking about everything that happened and how much better it all turned out than she thought it would.  
Suddenly a streak of gray light flashed in her field of view, it looked like the static on a TV screen and as fast as it appeared it was gone again.  
"Did you see that?!" Fear asked the other emotions. Ofcourse they all noticed but where thinking about what it was or might mean for the health of Riley.  
"I'm sure it is nothing to wor-" Joy was cut off mid sentece as the whole classroom lit up in a brilliant white flash of light, brighter than a thousand suns.

Riley instantly closed her eyes, the light was so bright it hurt.

"Ok can we now please worry?" Fear said, pressing some buttons on the console and looking at the other emotions. Anger was just looking at the now dark screen, no movement. Sadness just looked sad and a little worried. Joy just looked at Fear and Disgust did the same, they were waiting for him to do something. No one really knew what was going on.

After about 7 seconds, before anyone in the classroom could even realize what was going on besides closing their eyes to shield them from the intense light, everything began to shake. Riley opened her eyes a little bit, just to see the windows getting blown inwards, before she got knocked out by something hitting her head.  
The emotions just stood with open mouths infront of the screen, well all besides Fear who passed out when Riley opened her eyes.  
"What. Just. Happened?" Joy just said. eyes still on the screen.  
"A earthquake?" Anger asked back "We did have some since moving here, maybe it is a strong one."  
"Are you crazy? There is no way that was a earthquake. It was a bomb you dumbass." Disgust answered.  
"Maybe it was a meteorite." Sadness muttered, barely hearable.  
Then everyone was quiet again, not knowing what to do, if they could even do anything while Riley was unconscious.  
After some time Fear opened his eyes.  
W-what happened?" he asked Joy, who was sitting besides him. He could see the other emotions sitting on the couch in the background.  
"We don't know. There was this bright flash of light an-" Joy couldn't even finish the sentence as Fear jumped up.  
"We have to make sure Riley is save." he nearly yelled while already hammering buttons on the console.  
"Fear" Joy began while putting a hand on his should "Look at the screen, we can't do anything right now."  
"Then we have to wake her up, we have to do something. S-she could be in danger."  
"Belief me, we tried. We can only wait right now. It will be ok, Riley is strong." she tried to calm Fear down.  
"But" Fear started.  
"No just calm down and save your energy for when Riley wakes up, she might need you then. You could try to make some possible scenarios until then." she pulled Fear away from the console.  
"That doesn't sound like too bad off an idea." he agreed.  
I got quiet in headquarters after that.  
Minutes passed. Probably even hours.  
Riley screamed in pain as she woke up. Her left leg felt like it was burning, being stuck under something. Also, her head hurt but not as much and she could feel that the back of her head was still a little wet with blood. After a second or two she calmed down, she screamed more in shock of the sudden pain than the pain itself.  
"Oh no she is screaming, we are dying!" Fear screamed himself while running to the console.  
"Fear, stay calm, Riley needs you, so please don't pass out right now." Joy was the second at the console, trying to calm Fear down "She woke up, she is alife and not in coma so we can get her out of this."  
Fear pressed a lot of buttons, he stayed quiet, trying to concentrate on what he was doing.  
"Eww what is that smell?" Disgust asked when she got up to the console.  
"Smells like that one time mom burned the steak while cooking." Anger answered.  
Sadness was quiet, just pressing one or two buttons, which made tears form in Rileys eyes.  
A lot of purple and/or blue memory orbs formed in a really short time, with a little green mixed in. One could clearly which memory orbs where from before the stuff that just happened and which ones from after that.

Riley opened her eyes, there was a lot of smoke and dust in the air, which made her cough for a few seconds, the lingering smell nearly made her gag. She wasn't quite sure where the smell came from but she knew she didn't want to find out. Her ears where still ringing but it slowly got better. She took a look at her leg and saw that it got stuck under some bits which had to be from the ceiling and the table she just sat... sometime ago at. How long was she unconsciouss? What happened? Was anyone else awake right now? Did any of her classmates get hurt or even... die? Riley had so many questions but the last one made her stomach turn up a little. After feeling the back of her head and looking at her hand she knew that she was also bleeding on the back of her head.  
"H-hello? Is anyone there? I need help. Please help me." Riley yelled into the silent darkness.  
"Ri-" the other girl was coughing "Riley is that you?"  
"Yes, where are you? Who are you? Do you know what happened? When does help come? Where are the others?" Riley asked the other girl, even though she knew that the other girl wouldn't know anymore than she does.  
"It's me, Jessica and I don't really know anything else. I don't even know where I'm. I'm scared, please help me." Jessicas voice sounded really rough and close to crying.  
"Ok, I just have to try and move my leg out of this." she answered Jessica, while already trying to move her leg out of the rubble.  
She let out a small cry when she finally got her leg out in a lot of pain. She stood up, being careful to not put too much weight on her hurt leg, incase it was broken. To her surprise it didn't hurt much more than not moving her leg at all. The whole world was spinning and it was hard to not fall over with all the debris on the ground.  
The classroom was a mess, it looked like a tornado just appeared in it, threw everything around and just dissappeared again.  
Riley could her sirens from the outside in the distance, she was a little reliefed, help was coming, this nightmare would be over soon and everything would be back to normal. She saw a slight orange haze shining in through the windows, illuminating the smoke and dust in the air.  
"So can you give me any sign where you are?" Riley yelled into the classroom.  
"I am next to a door, I think." Jessica answered, gasping for air.  
"Hold on I will be right there." Riley assured while maneuvering through the debris. There was no answer.  
As she came closer to the door she saw a big piece of ceiling that collapsed down. What shocked was not that the sturdy building had broke down so much but the things sticking out under the chunks of concrete. She saw two legs coming out, a little bit of blood around them, just above the knees the flesh was compressed in a unnatural way, pieces of bone sticking out here and there. She looked at the scene in complete silence, screaming on the inside.  
"Oh my..." Joy started, turning her face away from the screen.  
Disgust tried her best to not vomit. Sadness, Fear and Anger just watched in disbelief.  
"This just can't be real, this is all just a bad dream. We will wake up soon." Joy didn't really say this to anyone, she tried her best to not freak out.  
"We need to keep moving if we don't want the same thing happening to us." Fear broke the silence with a really cold and distanced voice.  
Riley turned her face away from the horrible scene, the sight still burnt into her mind. She could only think about the poor person that got crushed, how man did get crushed, what about her friends or parents. Moving closer to the door, she could see a body laying next to it.  
"Jessica?" she asked carefully. She was scared, the body looked alright from this angle, laying on the left side, like nothing even happened. Just a little dust on the clothes but nothing else.  
Jessica, if this even was her, didn't answer. Riley got closer ducked over the body and began pulling on the right shoulder. She really wasn't prepared for what she was about to witness. As she turned over the body, the inside of the ribcage and belly slowly slid out onto the ground through a big gaping hole in the left side. Riley jumped up and moved back, letting out a scream in surprise, pure fear and disgust. She turned away from the body, fell to her knees and vomitted on the ground.  
In Rileys mind, Disgust did the same thing. After the other not even remotely as bad scene they saw early she was prepared and had a bucket.  
Anger smashed his fist into a wall, while Sadness just cried and Fear just looked at the screen in complete shock. Joy just turned around and moved to her room, she didn't have to see this, she didn't want to see this and there was no way Riley could use her right now, so she decided it would be the best to just hide in her room.


End file.
